Slughorn's Christmas Party: A fluffy Drarry one-shot
by itsmetegan
Summary: A fluffy one-shot between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter


_Just a fluffy one-shot (NO SMUT) between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy!_

Draco sat, concealed by the stone pillar, as two pairs of feet walked by.

Was it...?

No, it wasn't Potter.

He had been sitting in the corridor, wating for Harry Potter to walked past, but he wasn't quite sure why.

It's not as if he has a _thing _for Potter.

No, that's absurd. He was Draco Malfoy, straight as an arrow, pureblood, Slytherin, and there was no way he would ever even think of having a _thing_ for that mudblood-loving Gryffindor.

_But_, his brain nagged him, _why are you sitting here, waiting to see that dark head bob past?_

He didn't really have an answer to that question.

Just as Draco was about to think up some excuse to calm his churning thoughts, he saw what he'd been waiting for.

Harry walked past, arm-in-arm with Luna Lovegood.

Even from where he sat, Draco could see Harry's strong muscles go taught then relax under his dress robes, as he adjusted his grip on the strange, blonde girls arm.

Draco let a small sigh escape him, but immedately snapped his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was Potter to come and discover him sitting back here, fantasizing about him.

_I. Am. Not. Fantasizing._ He told himself.

Luckily, his small sound could not be heard over the growing noise of clinking glasses and silverware, as Slughorns party got into full swing.

The hem of Potter's robes disappeared around a corner as he joined the rest of the merry party goers.

Draco, reluctant to move from his hideaway, stood and swept off into the shadows of the castle. With long strides, he took the stairs two at a time.

Why would he take that freak, Looney Lovegood.

_Well, even if he did find someone else, it wouldn't have been you._

Yeah, whatever.

Distant _hoots_ could be heard from the faraway Owlry, but no other sound was made aside from the rustle of Draco's cloak against the dewey grass. He made his way slowly accross the damp grounds, savoring the crisp, December air against his pale, moonlit skin.

Slowing his pace further, Draco approached a shaded spot where he often enjoyed his time to himself; a small nook in a large willow tree's roots. Now, settled in his spot, he had a perfect view of the half-lit castle and the midnight-blue lake.

He sighed.

_Of course Potter and I could never be together._

But it didn't dampen Draco's feelings for him one bit.

Wait, what _were_ his feelings for Harry?

What if he really did have something for the raven-haired boy?

Draco turned this idea over in his mind a few times, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that, maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought.

Girls never really interested him, even with as much as he had been offered... One night, Pansy, drunk on smuggled firewhiskey, had nearly given herself up to him, be he refused, saying he didn't want to take something so special from her. Though, in his pensive state under his tree, he realized now that, even if he had done it, it wouldn't have meant anything to him... He wouldn't have enjoyed it at all.

_My god... I'm bloody bent for Harry Potter._

Draco groaned and rested his head in his hands.

This could not be.

_No, no, no. _

_We're enemies. He hates me, I hate him..._

_But I don't hate him._

Draco was unsure of how much time had passed since he's been out here, if any at all, but suddenly, the great oak doors of the castle were opened and a flood of glowing light was cast accross the vast lawn.

Soft footsteps were heard, drawing closer to the shadow in which Draco sat quietly.

A cloaked figure walked right past him, heading for the shore of the Black Lake, and Draco sat bolt upright when he saw who it was.

Harry Potter halted at the rocky bank of the water, and sat down.

_What is he doing here? The party just started... He should be up there, having a good time._

The wind blew then, and one of the Willow's long, tufted branches brushed aginst Draco's nose.

_Shitshitshit..._

A huge sneeze overtook Draco, and Harry, who had been lost in his own thoughts, started and looked around for the source of the noise.

He drew his wand and stood, "Who's there?"

Draco sighed, so much for staying hidden. He stood and brushed off his cloak, then stepped out of the swaying shadow of his tree.

Harry did not lower his wand.

"Following me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy scoffed, oh the irony.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I've been out here for a while. Sitting quite peacefully, actually, until you decided to join me."

Harry lowed his wand, but only a little.

Before Draco could stop himself, he spoke. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Draco was sure he was going to tell him to shove off, but instead, Harry merely shrugged and lowered his wand all the way

"Just taking a stroll, Slughorn's party didn't really suit me, so I ducked out early."

"Oh, okay."

"Why're you out here?" Harry suprised the Slytherin with his abrupt question.

"Oh, uh. I dunno. No important parties to attend, I suppose." He smiled when Harry scoffed.

"Hey, you can take my place in Slughorn's parties anytime."

"What, and be surrounded by company like McLaggen? I think I'll stay out here, thank you."

Harry and Draco laughed again.

Frow where he stood, Draco could just makeout the green shine in Harry's eyes. The moonlight played off of his sleek black hair, making it almost look wet, and Harry's figure was outlined in a thin ring of silver light, like he was glowing.

"Er, Malfoy, why're you staring at me?"

Draco coughed and looked at his shoes, "I wasn't."

"Yes, you definately were." Draco swore he could hear Harry smiling.

"No I wasn't. Just drop it." Draco said a bit more fiercly than he intended.

"Okay..." The blonde boy was startled to hear the abrupt change in the Gryffindor's voice. It sounded softer... kinder.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Draco said.

_If only he knew. _

"I-... I dunno, you just seem..." A pause, "I dunno, you just seem sad."

"Well, what would you care if I was." Draco cursed himself; Harry was being nice, comforting even, and Draco had to go and screw it up by acting like an emotionless jerk, just like he always did.

For the second time tonight, Draco heard footsteps approach him, but this time he was sure that Harry was standing mere inches away from him.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

The sincerity in his voice was murduring Draco...

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He managed to keep the snarl out of his voice this time, only to sound like a lost child.

"Draco, tell me." Harry gripped Draco's arm and he shuddered involuntarily.

"It's just, someone. I... I've liked them for a while, and I know I'm insane to do so, but I can't help it..." Draco didn't know what he was doing, divulging his woes to _Potter _of all people...

"And, I know they'd never like me back, but I can't get over him."

Draco choke on the last word. He hadn't meant to say "him"... Oh god, now Harry will know he's bent... He'll know he's gay...

"Him?" Harry's grip loosened on Draco's arm, like he was going to walk away at any second.

A pause.

"Him." Draco confirmed quietly.

Another long pause.

"Who is it?" Harry asked in a husky whisper, his grip tightening around Draco's bicep.

Draco thought quickly, "Blaise."

Harry put two fingers under the Slytherin's chin, and lifted his head to meet his gaze.

Sliver eyes met green, and Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping.

What the bloody hell was going on?

"You're lying." Harry's voice came out rough and hushed.

The silver eyes widened and Draco began to studder.

Before he could utter a proper excuse, Harry trapped his parted lips in his own and kissed him.

Shell-shocked, Draco just stood there for a moment, but soon, Harry's warm hands melted away the ice that had formed between them.

Draco kissed him back, enjoying the novelty of kissing Harry's chapped lips.

Harry broke apart and smirked, "I knew it."

Draco sputtered again, only to be shut up once more by a deliciously sweet kiss.

"How did you know?" Draco asked incredolously.

"C'mon, Draco, no one can be as obsessed with looks and glamour as you, and NOT be bent. Besides, I saw the way you look at me..." A boyish glint filled Harry's eyes and Draco still stood gape-mouthed.

"Wait... if you knew how _I_ looked at you, that means that _you_ would have to be looking at me, too..."

"Well, I see that Slytherins are clever, after all." Harry still held his grin.

Draco smiled then, enjoying the feel of Harry's hand in his, though he wasn't quite sure when it got there.

"So, does this mean...?" Draco asked tentitively.

"That we're together? Well," he raised their clasped hands," I believe this would be grounds for becoming a couple... but if that's not enough..." Harry trailed off as he trailed featherlight kisses down Draco's cheek.

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled against Draco's shoulder.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Hmm, dunno. I guess it was when I saw you walking into Borgin and Burkes before the start of term."

"Oh, so you were following me, Potter?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I was sitting there, quite peacefully until you decided to join me." He could hear the smile in Harry's reply.

They grinned at each other, before Draco spoke quietly, "What are the others going to think? Going to say? We're supposed to be enemies, you know."

Harry though for a minute before looking Draco dead in the eye, "Enemies are overrated."

And then, they kissed. Slow and sweet, and Draco was suprised he was able to stand up on his own, then he realised that he wasn't; Harry had one hand on the small of his back, supporting his

body against his own.

When then broke apart this time, they stayed silent.

_Well, _Draco thought, _this was one thing his father could NOT hear about._


End file.
